


At the Altar

by blueeyes-stareyes (SageMasterofSass)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Ficlet, Kaiba being sneaky and conniving, M/M, Marriage Proposal, RIP that waffle iron, Yugi being adorable and half asleep, brief mention of the destruction of innocent home appliances, but it's a sneaky one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/blueeyes-stareyes
Summary: A (not) marriage proposal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Kuribonbon who inspired this fic in the first place. They commented on How (Not) and I just...couldn't resist lmao. 
> 
> But yeah seriously mermaid!au next.

There’s papers spread out over the kitchen table.

This isn’t a completely unheard of occurrence; Seto basically lives, breathes, and eats work. He’s a work-aholic of the worst degree and it’s taken years of Yugi and Mokuba subtly training him with positive reinforcement to get him to relax a little bit. But even so, it’s not uncommon to find paperwork or briefcases on pretty much any flat surface of the house.

No, what’s different here is that Seto is sitting at the table, pen in hand, and staring fixedly at Yugi.

Honestly Yugi just woke up, and whatever this is he’s not awake enough for it. He rubs at his eyes and stifles a yawn, then goes to make a cup of coffee.

Seto, of course, has been up for hours and is dressed immaculately in a three piece business suit. He’s probably already left the house at some point and is now back from whatever meeting he had to attend.

Large palms on Yugi’s hips startle him, but a moment later he leans back into the warm weight of his boyfriend.

“Morning,” Seto mumbles, leaning down to press a brief kiss to Yugi’s cheek.

Yugi just hums, still blurry-eyed. The Keurig machine bubbles happily, a fancy silver one that makes single cups of frothy frappacuino mixes that Yugi absolutely loves and Seto abhors. Luckily it also makes cups of the bitter, black roast the elder Kaiba prefers or he’d probably have already thrown it out a window by now. Yugi thinks sadly of the waffle iron they’d had at one point.  One early morning it had short circuited and shocked Seto’s hand as he was trying to use it. RIP that waffle iron.

As soon as Yugi has his cup in hand, Seto is herding him towards the kitchen table. Gentle, but insistent. Yugi frowns up at him over his shoulder but goes, taking a seat. Then immediately sighs and relaxes as he takes his first drink. Honestly the older he gets, the less of a morning person he becomes.

“Here,” Seto says, taking the seat beside Yugi and then handing him a pen. It takes Yugi a moment to accept it, because he doesn’t really want to put his mug down. He does so with reluctance and a sleepy glare.

“What’s this about, Seto?”

“I need you to sign some stuff for me,” Seto replies. He slides several papers in front of Yugi, all of them overlapping so that he doesn’t know where to look first.

He stares at them in confusion. “Why? Is this something to do with Kaiba Corp, cause I told you I didn’t really want those stocks.” Not that his complaints had stopped Seto from gifting them to him anyways.

“No, just trust me on this okay?” His voice is gentle, coaxing, and hella suspicious if Yugi is being completely honest. But he’s also half asleep and he’s been with Seto for _years_ okay? He trusts this man heart, body, and soul.

Yugi signs his name on all three pages, right beneath Seto’s.

It makes his boyfriend smile widely as he shuffles the papers into a neat stack.

“Thanks,” Seto says, leaning over to press a brief kiss to Yugi’s lips. When he leans back there’s a black velvet box on the table in front of Yugi. “That’s for you. Now, I’m going to go file these, I’ll be back for lunch.”

He’s so damn cheerful he’s practically whistling as he walks away.

Yugi stares after him, still confused but also fondly amused all the same. Then he turns back to the box.

He’s pretty sure he makes a noise like a wounded animal when he opens it.

The ring inside is absolutely stunning, there’s no other way to describe it. A swirl of pale yellow diamonds surround a much, _much_ larger white one, all of them set in flawless white gold.

And it’s so obviously an engagement ring, there’s simply nothing else it could be, and Yugi stands up so fast his chair falls backwards behind him.

“Seto _fucking_ Kaiba!” he yells, ring box in hand as he whirls around. “Did you just marry me without even bothering to ask first!?”

There’s an answering laugh, but the front door opens and shuts before Yugi can run after the bastard.  

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that I co-run a rivalshipping [blog](http://blueeyes-stareyes.tumblr.com/) and y'all are more than welcome to come send me fic requests there.


End file.
